Coalition Invasion Arc
Coalition Invasion Arc is the 11th story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary During the alliance between Zhao and Qin, and while Qin was fighting to expand its borders, the prime minister of Zhao, Ri Boku worked with the prime minister of Chu, Shun Shin Kun behind the scenes. Their goal was to create a coalition army consisting of all the warring states with the sole purpose of destroying Qin. Their scheme was successful and a huge army of 540,000 troops was formed from all states except Qi, which withdrew its army, after the crucial intervention of the Qin diplomat Sai Taku. As the invasion begun, the Qin strategists figured that the best way to defend their country was to abandon all posts and gather as many troops they could afford at the walls of Kankoku pass, the northern path leading to the capital city of Kanyou. Qin's finest generals, Mou Gou, Chou Tou, Duke Hyou, Ou Sen, Mou Bu, Kan Ki and Tou were gathered and stationed with their armies forming a defensive force around the Kankoku Pass. (See Battle of Kankoku Pass) As the battle was favoring the Qin forces, general Ri Boku set a secret plan in motion. He sent portions of his army through a secret passage to the southern pass that leads to Kanyou and on the 17th day of the Invasion he left the battlefield to go and meet them. Together they marched in the Bu Pass burning city after city aiming to conquer the capital. King Ei Sei figured the best way to stop their advance was to set a defensive post in the city of Sai, the last city before Kanyou. There he reunited with Shin and together set every man they had to spare ready to face the upcoming siege. (See Battle of Sai) After Sai was rescued by the Yo Tan Wa Army, Ri Boku returned to Kankoku Pass to arrange the coalition army's settlement. However, Shun Shin Kun had another plan and turned the remains of the army against the state of Qi, considering their treachery the main reason for the coalition's failure. As they entered Qi and managed to conquer some cities, general Mou Bu, who had followed them with his army, attacked them from behind causing many casualties. As a result the coalition army was forced to disband and each army took their way to their kingdom. After the war came the recognition for the heroes that saved Qin from annihilation. General Mou Bu received the highest honors for his achievements and the other generals followed. Special honors where given to the citizens of Sai, for their sacrifices, and to the mountain people, for their valuable aid. Shin was also honored for his feats and was promoted to 3000-man Commander. Although the war was over, the border cities of Qin were still in danger from various pillagers. Small army units were sent from Kanyou to those cities, with the mission to help them restore their homes and farms and secure them from the enemy raids. The Hi Shin Unit, now a 3000-man Unit, was one of the units dispatched. Notes *Kou is revealed to be pregnant with Sei's child. *A Coalition Army against Qin is formed, led by Ri Boku, the prime minister and Great General of the state of Zhao and Shun Shin Kun, the prime minister and Head of Military Affairs of the State of Chu. *Qin faces annihilation for the first time in the story. *Important figures, like Kan Mei, Chou Tou and Duke Hyou, fall in battle. *Protagonists of previous arcs, like Hou Ken and Yo Tan Wa, make a reappearance. *Both Shin and Ou Hon are promoted to 3000-man Commanders, while Mou Ten is promoted to 2000-man Commander. *500 remnant soldiers of the Duke Hyou Army, led by 1000-man Commander Gaku Rai join the Hi Shin Unit. Characters Introduced Trivia *So far, this is the second longest arc with 100 chapters. Navigation Category:Story Arcs